Six Years
by Tobi888
Summary: It's been six years since his loss in the Sinnoh League... and he's finally done it. He's a Champion - Champion of the Sinnoh Region. But... he made a mistake. And now he wants to make it up to everybody... especially her... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

** Well… Here goes. First shot at Pokemon 'fiction… I'm not a newb at writing, and I'm not an expert. Dub me mediocre. Tobi needed a way to get feedback on writing for Pokemon 'fiction before pumping out an idea Tobi's stored up for a while now… and a one-shot was the first step. Tobi may speak in third person from time to time, heads up… Also, apologies if Ash is a tad OOC here, and if he has a more… sophisticated… vocabulary than normal.**

** Disclaimer? Does Tobi need a Disclaimer? If Tobi owned Pokemon, it would be veeery different… **

** Summary: Years down the line, Ash finally conquers the Sinnoh League. But because of years of intense training, Ash has been out-of-touch with the world. Now that he is Sinnoh's Champ, Ash makes a vow to reconnect with all of his friends, assuring them all that he is, indeed, alive, and that he is heartily sorry for losing touch with everyone. Some friends are more ready to forgive than others…**

If there was one thing Ash Ketchum dreaded… it would be an 'Angry Misty'. Yeah, that's one way of putting it lightly. Pokemon Battles, starvation… those Ash could handle. But an Angry Misty? Well… let's just say that was one thing Ash Ketchum couldn't get away from unscathed. Oh, he could argue with an Angry Misty and be 'right' all he wanted, but nothing could stop Angry Misty's Mallet of Doom™ from clobbering him, whether he was right or wrong in any given argument. … Most of the time, Ash admitted to himself, though he could never admit it to anyone else, he was wrong.

But… anyway. Back to the matter at hand. Ash – now CHAMPION Ash, though Ash was still getting used to that little title himself – was sitting at the video phone in the Pokecenter in Sunyshore City, and he was mulling over whether or not to phone a certain red-headed Gym Leader. Ash still sported the hat he wore during his first Sinnoh League journey, but now he wore a green zipped-up flak jacket that fit him snugly with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. Ash had grown a bit over six years, but he still hadn't hit that growth spurt that teenage boys typically had. His face was a tad rougher, but it still appeared the same, and his hair was roughly what it used to be. Which meant it was as unruly as ever.

Ash had already phoned his mother, Professor Oak and Tracey, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Professors Elm, Birch, and Rowan, and he even managed to get ahold of Paul. But he hadn't phoned Misty yet. Partially because he'd 'forgotten' her number, but mostly because he was just a LITTLE afraid to do it. Brock had asked if he had called Misty yet, and Ash couldn't lie to one of his oldest friends. When asked why he hadn't yet, Ash gave the lame excuse of forgetting her number. Well, Brock gave it to him, and even forced Ash to write it down. So that excuse went out the window for Ash.

_C'mon, Ketchum… Get it together! Just call her to let her know you're still alive! _

Ash squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clenched his hands into fists. When he opened his eyes again, he looked down at the sticky note with Misty's number on it.

_You know she'll never forgive you if you don't make this call now. If you don't, you KNOW she's gonna hunt you down later, when she finds out from Brock that you called everyone but her! Brock even threatened to rat you out in a few days' time! _

Ash twitched and lightly slammed his fist on the desk he was sitting at, attempting to be careful at not disturbing the peace in the Pokemon Center, which he actually succeeded at doing for once.

_Ugh…! Why does she have to be SO much harder to call than mom, or Professor Oak, or Brock? She's supposed to be my best friend! And yet... I know why. She's gonna be the angriest of everyone. Yeah, mom, Professor Oak, and Brock were angry to a certain degree… But Misty? It'll be like… like… Groudon on the verge of using Eruption! She's gonna blow up the minute she sees my face! Or… or worse… She won't even wanna speak to me!_

Ash shuddered a little at that thought. 'Angry Misty' was one thing, but a Misty that didn't even want to talk to him was even worse. Ash prayed she wouldn't react the second way, but he'd never know until he called her.

Ash took a deep breath.

_Okay… Let's just get this over with, and hope for the best. This is Misty I'm callin', not some future wife… I think…_

Ash picked up the phone, turned on the video feed, and dialed the Cerulean City Gym's number with the other hand…

Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, was currently cleaning out the main pool in the Gym. Though it wasn't a likeable task, it was a necessary evil in maintaining a high ranking with the Pokemon League. Misty had matured over six years, but she kept the same hairdo. These days, she wore yellow shorts and a yellow tank top. She, of course, had gotten taller, but like Ash, not much taller.

Misty had taken a shining to being the Gym Leader in her sisters' stead, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Her sisters were never around much, but what else was new? Though she loved them dearly, Misty wanted to throttle them much of the time.

"Ring-Ring! Phone Call! Ring-Ring! Phone Call!"

… Like now. They were almost never around to answer the phone anymore, unless they were expecting a call. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

"Daisy! Violet! Lily! Could you get that? I have to finish cleaning the pool!"

Misty waited for a reply, but didn't get any. So, the phone continued to ring.

"Ring-Ring! Phone Call! Ring-Ring! Phone Call!"

A vein on Misty's forehead throbbed as she gave up cleaning the pool for the moment. Groaning, she stalked out of the Gym portion of her home and into the 'home' portion. Seeing that she seemed to be the only one home, Misty huffed and hurried over to the video phone, before the caller gave up.

"Probably one of their 'boyfriends'…" Misty grumbled, taking a seat at the video phone. When she answered, and the caller's image came on screen, Misty froze and stared at said caller.

Ash rubbed the back of his head and grinned like an idiot.

"Hehe… Hey, Mist. Long time no see." Ash weakly greeted his long-time friend.

Misty's mouth gaped open, and she scowled.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number… I don't know any hobos."

Ash blinked rapidly and waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"N-No, Misty! Please! Don't hang up! I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to lose touch over six years, I really didn't! But I desperately needed to train, and… and time got away from me…"

Misty looked at Ash in a bored manner and leaned her elbow on the desk in front of her and rested her chin in her palm.

"Still not ringing a bell… Look, I'm sorry whoever you are, but I just don't know you. I GUESS there was some kid I knew a long time ago who looked a LITTLE like you, but… Sorry, the kid's probably DEAD. I can't remember his name, but he owed me a bike… He never repaid me, can you believe it! As if letting someone else fix my old bike could cover what his Pikachu did to it…"

Ash hung his head.

"D-Don't be like this Mist, PLEASE…"

Misty rolled her eyes. She seriously didn't know why she just didn't hang up.

"And then we separated for a few years… Last I heard from him was before he took off for some region called Sinnoh… After that, I never heard from him again. Must've been… what? Seven years ago? Something like that?"

Ash banged his head on the desk he sat at.

"I'm SORRY!" Ash looked up, tears in his eyes. "I-I don't know what else to tell you… I trained a Sinnoh Team for six years, and I… I… I didn't even contact Professor Oak, to train some of the others in reserve… I got so obsessed with training, that I didn't even maintain contact by letters… Before I knew it, six years had passed, and I decided to participate in the Sinnoh League again, and I WON! Six years of training paid off! But… But I didn't stay in touch with you, or Brock, or mom… ANYONE! I'm so stupid… PLEASE forgive me, Mist…!"

Misty shook her head and crossed her arms. The bored look and the feigned ignorance gone. They were replaced by a harsh glare.

"Ash Ketchum… 'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it! Darn it, Ash… Six YEARS! NOTHING! Not even one single letter! We'd all feared the worst! Maybe the others will forgive you and move on, but I WON'T! Yeah, I heard about your victory there in Sinnoh. What a surprise it was! Here we all presumed you were dead, and then you show your face again six years later! You've got some nerve!"

Ash nodded and rubbed his right eye. He looked down dejectedly.

"I-I know… You're right. 'Sorry' won't cut it. B-But… I… I wanna make it up to you, to everyone, if you'll let me. Just… Just promise me we can be friends again. I know it was my stupidity that kinda broke it… But I gotta fix my mistakes, Mist! I know I'm the densest, jerkiest guy in the whole world! I realize that now!"

Misty snorted and looked away from Ash. She couldn't even look at him anymore.

"Look, you… You're incapable of 'making it up' to me. I dunno if we'll ever be friends again!" Misty paused and turned back once more to look at Ash. "Did you even THINK about any of us while you were training? On second thought – don't answer that. If you did, you would've called A LOT sooner than this…"

Ash looked at Misty in the eyes and stuttered.

"B-But I did! I thought about you especially, Mist! Maybe I didn't think to call you, 'cause I was too wrapped up in all my training… But I DID think about you! EVERYDAY! Honestly!"

Misty snorted again.

"Yeah, right. Prove it." When Ash didn't say or do anything, Misty sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash. We just can't be friends anymore. You abandoned me for six years, and I… moved… on…"

Misty faltered when Ash took off his Trainer cap and pulled something out from within it. Putting the cap back on, Ash smiled weakly. In his hands he held the handkerchief she'd given him when they parted. True, it was a little hard to tell since it looked a little aged and seemed well-used since the time she had given it to Ash all those years ago, but it was definitely THAT handkerchief. Misty's mouth hung open and she didn't say a word while staring at the hanky.

"I… I couldn't just throw it away, y'know? It was something to remember you by! I've been usin' it for all kinds of things, but I always manage to take good care of it! It's never left my sight! And… I'm sorry, Mist… This probably isn't enough to make it up to ya, but… I HAVE thought of you! I can be dense, stupid, immature, and maybe even forgetful… But if there's one thing – er… one person – I can never forget, it's you. I… I don't want our friendship to die, but if you say it's too late to try and salvage it, well…"

Misty shook her head to get out of her stupor and looked to Ash. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ash… I… I don't know what to say. But if you are serious about trying to remain friends, I guess I can try and forgive you… idiot…" Misty narrowed her eyes a bit at the end there.

Ash laughed lightheartedly and neatly folded the handkerchief.

"I'll be on the next ship to Kanto, it leaves tomorrow mornin'. I hope to see ya in Pallet Town! And just for the record, my offer still stands! You know, the one about makin' it up to ya?"

Misty's eyes widened and she grabbed both sides of the video screen.

"WHAT? ASH KETCHUM! It takes time to get from here to Pallet Town! At LEAST a day! You'd better be there when I get there…!"

Ash sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah… If I don't mix up the boats or anything and hop on a boat to Hoenn or somethin'…"

"ASH!" Misty screamed and shook the video screen violently.

Ash laughed harder and fell off his chair.

"See ya in a couple of days, Mist!" Ash called out before rolling on the floor with uncontrollable laughter.

Misty sighed and released the screen.

"I better, Ash Ketchum, or you're gonna be in a world of hurt…" Misty said this with killing intent in her voice. But then she sounded… happier. "And I already have an idea about how you can 'make it up' to me… don't you worry…"

Misty darkly chuckled before ending her call with Ash. Ash ceased rolling on the floor after that. Now that fear that had dissipated earlier returned.

_What've I gotten myself into this time…?_

Ash wondered as he stood up and put the phone back in its receiver and turned off the video feed. Ash picked up the hanky that Misty had given him and couldn't help but smile.

_Ah, well… I'm sure whatever it is, she'll be satisfied. And that's all I want, really… _

Ash laughed to himself some more and made his way out of the Pokecenter, intent on paying Volkner a visit and requesting a battle…

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty remained sitting and sighed contentedly. She never thought she'd speak to Ash ever again, but he proved her wrong, which, in her eyes, was a rare thing. But he was Ash Ketchum, he could make miracles happen. Like patching up a relationship.

_I better go pack my bags… I dunno how long Ash is staying, but he's staying for a long, LONG time if I have anything to say about it…_

And just before she was about to go and pack her bags, Misty heard a 'SPLASH!' and immediately ran to the pool to check it out.

Misty groaned.

"PSYDUCK! You're hopeless!"

Psyduck tilted his head at Misty and said all he could say after Misty had helped him out of the water. Again.

"Psy ai? Duck?"

**And… That's it for now. Hn. This is probably cliché, but I just wanted to see if I could write for Pokemon and get it right… So, Review, if you could. I'm not gonna force you to, but I would like to know if I should continue writing for Pokemon, or if this should be it… Romance isn't my forte, so I understand if I did terrible. To be honest, this leans more to friendship, but I hope ya can see the AAML, if you squint. If not, I'm gonna hafta work at it some… Happy Easter in advance, folks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… Can't say I'm unsurprised. I mean, I only expected to get a Review or two, if that. Not only that, but the number of hits this fic received blew me away as well. Over two hundred hits? Really? Wow. Thanks a lot for the support, everyone! I guess I shouldn't underestimate the Pokeshipping community, but I can't help feeling like a newb. Heh. Sure, I started reading Pokeshipping fics years ago - Pokeshipping fiction was what first introduced me to this site, after all – but the 'movement' is still strong today as it was way back when. **

** … Anyway. Due to the feedback and pleading, I guess I'll add one more Chapter. And a third later at some point, 'cause this could get waaay long. No harm, no foul. Plus, this'll give me the chance to experiment with the other characters, which is what I wanted from the beginning, anyway. Ash and Misty are great, but there are other characters, too. Like Brock… And Pikachu. I'm surprised no one asked where Pikachu was last Chapter, but there coulda been a reason for his lack of appearance. Admittedly, there was none. At least, I had no reason. So, I'll just leave the mystery for your imaginations. Why was Pikachu not present? The world may never know…**

** I was vague in some areas. If you really want me to go back and add detail to those areas, just say so. I tried to keep the story moving.**

** No Disclaimer this time. Tobi is a good boy… Age is irrelevant, but just for the heck of this, eventually, three-shot:**

** Ash: 18**

** Misty: 18**

** Brock: 22**

** Professor Oak, Delia, and Cynthia: Private**

** Tracey: Who wants to know?**

** … Sorry. I've nothing against Tracey. On with Part 2!**

As the sun rose on the dawn of a brand new day, Ash Ketchum sat up in bed. His hair was as unkempt and frazzled as ever, but nothing could hide the excitement in his eyes.

Ash yawned and looked out the tiny porthole window that was in his cabin room. Realizing it was morning all too quickly, Ash shook Pikachu, who was curled up on his bedside table.

"Hey, Pikachu! Wake up! Today's the day, buddy!"

Pikachu curled up tighter and batted Ash's hand away with his tail.

"Pika…" Pikachu mumbled and attempted to go back to sleep. Too bad Ash was stubborn, like always.

Ash frowned and crossed his arms for a moment.

"Pikachu… You have my old lazy habit! C'mon! It's morning, and we'll be in Pallet Town soon!"

In response, Pikachu opened his eyes and shot Ash a skeptical look.

"Pika? Pikapika, Pikapi." Pikachu rolled his eyes and lowered his head again.

Ash scowled and shook his head.

"I am NOT the same! Pikachu, when was the last time I woke up around noon?"

Pikachu raised his head again, eyes narrowed like before.

"Chu? Pikapi Pi Chu…" Pikachu rolled his eyes yet again and lowered his head to go back to sleep.

Ash twitched and shook his head vigorously.

"That time doesn't count! I WAS up 'til three, y'know! Hard to turn down fans after you've won the Championship, Pikachu!"

Pikachu's head shot up again.

"Pikapika! Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu scolded.

Ash rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I KNOW it was you and the other Pokemon that won the battle, Pikachu, but I AM your trainer, so I won the battle, too!"

Pikachu shrugged and lowered his head again. He was determined to go back to sleep.

"Pikpika…"

Ash groaned and threw his hands in the air.

"Fine! If you wanna stay in bed all day, that's fine with me! You'll probably end up back in Sinnoh, and I won't see you for a LONG time!

Ash waited for a reply from his favorite Pokemon, but all he got was a snore. Snorting, Ash got out of bed and threw on the clothes he had become accustomed to wearing the past few years.

"See ya, Pikachu!"

Ash saddled his backpack over one shoulder and stepped out of the room.

"Bye, Pikachu!" Ash said one last time before closing the door.

Pikachu felt relieved after his master had left the room. Now he could rest in peace. After all, the boat was still chugging along, and Ash wouldn't abandon him anyway.

Thirty seconds passed, and still not a peep from Ash. A minute. Two minutes. Three. Pikachu dozed off at long last after the third minute of serene silence. Though the night table wasn't soft like a bed, at least it was smooth. And silent.

After about ten minutes of blissful dreams about ketchup… Pikachu was awoken by Ash comically screaming into a megaphone after abruptly opening the door and barging into the room.

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEAD!" Ash beamed when his Pokemon jolted out of slumber and leaped almost to the ceiling. It was when he started to laugh that he began to get nervous and realize his mistake. "Hehe… heh… Good one… eh… Pika… chu…?"

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark with electricity, and he gave Ash payback for disrupting the wonderful dreams about ketchup. Lots and lots of payback.

"PIKAAA… CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried and unleashed the voltage of rage built up inside of his tiny body. Ash didn't know what hit him.

Ash, now charred and smokin', shakily brought up his hand to the door.

"U-Uh… S-S-Sorry… I'll come… back… late… r…" Ash coughed up smoke and closed the door again, but this time more shakily.

Pikachu panted a little after releasing so much electricity on his master. It had been a LONG time since he had 'shocked' Ash. About six years. While training for six years, Ash had actually matured and grown serious. Not once had he pulled something like he did just now. While it was an unwelcome wake-up call, Pikachu had to laugh at finally seeing Ash go back to being that rambunctious, stubborn kid again. Just like old times!

About half an hour after Ash and Pikachu's 'episode', the boat finally moored at Pallet's pier. Ash, Pikachu, and Cynthia disembarked together.

"Thanks again for letting me come along with you, Ash." Cynthia said, smiling sweetly. "It's been a while since I've traveled so far, and even longer since I've set foot in another region. And just a reminder: The League in Sinnoh does expect you back when the next tournament starts. Sadly, until a challenger bests you in a six-on-six battle, after defeating the Elite 4, you won't be able to travel to other regions. You'll be needed in Sinnoh. But at least you'll be able to go wherever you want in Sinnoh, while the League's going on."

Ash placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Heh… Still getting used to that title. I mean, I've worked so hard to get to this point… I wonder if I'll ever get used to it, or at least before some challenger pounds me into the ground…"

Cynthia shook her head and smiled.

"You'll get used to it. And I know I already said this, but if you ever need help, you can consult me, Mr. Goodshow, and the Elite 4."

Ash nodded and began to look among the sea of faces at the port. Finally, he spotted his mother, Professor Oak, and Tracey. The three waved, and Ash, Pikachu, and Cynthia made their way over to them.

"Oh, hello, Pikachu!" Mrs. Ketchum squealed as Pikachu hopped up into her arms and rubbed its cheeks into hers.

"CHAAA!" Pikachu squealed.

Tracey held out his hand and said, "Congrats on winning the Sinnoh League, Ash! Great to have you back home!"

Ash grinned and shook Tracey's hand.

"It's good to be home, Trace!" Ash shook Professor Oak's hand as well. "Hey, Professor! So can I see my Pokemon today? It's been too long!"

Professor Oak chuckled and nodded.

"Of course, Ash. Though they could've been given away, I suspected you were still alive out there in Sinnoh. So, I kept taking good care of them, even when you never called. And if I may, I would like to take a look at the Sinnoh team that brought you victory in the Sinnoh League!"

Cynthia had gone unnoticed up until this point. And it was at this point that Tracey noticed that Ash had brought along the former Champion of Sinnoh.

"You're Cynthia, right? Pleased to meet ya!" Tracey held out his hand again, and Cynthia accepted the gesture.

"Yes… Ash invited me. It's been a while since I set foot in another region, and I couldn't pass the chance up. I'm in love with the mythology of Sinnoh, but that doesn't mean I don't want to investigate other regions. I'd be honored if I could be granted access to your research materials, Professor Oak!"

Professor Oak chuckled again and shook Cynthia's extended hand.

"It would be my pleasure, Cynthia." Turning to Mrs. Ketchum, Professor Oak said, " So… Delia, where should our first stop be? My lab, or your house? I'm fine with whichever we go to first."

Pausing in her nuzzling with Pikachu, Mrs. Ketchum looked thoughtful as she pondered this query.

"Well… Brock's at home, preparing a late breakfast, early lunch, and he may be ready for us now, since he started preparing it two hours ago…

Ash looked a little downcast at the thought of having to delay his visit with his old Pokemon. Though he would enjoy Brock's cooking, Ash really wanted to see his old Pokemon again.

"But…" Mrs. Ketchum continued. 'Seeing that Ash is eager to visit his Pokemon, we can visit your lab, if that's okay, Professor.

Professor Oak nodded, affirming that it was okay, Mrs. Ketchum paused again and realized she hadn't greeted Cynthia yet.

"Oh, and welcome to Pallet Town, Cynthia! You can stay with us, if you like!"

Cynthia smiled and respectfully bowed.

"If it's alright with you, I'd be very grateful."

Mrs. Ketchum beamed and handed Pikachu back to Ash.

"Then it's settled!"

Once Cynthia and Ash's bags were loaded into Mrs. Ketchum's van, everyone made their way to Professor Oak's lab. Hours flew by as Ash was reunited with his Pokemon and they played. Cynthia, Professor Oak, and Tracey pored through Professor Oak's research materials, and Mrs. Ketchum visited with her son a little. Before long, it was noon, and high time to go.

When the gang traveled to the Ketchum residence, they were greeted by Mr. Mime. … Brock didn't waste anytime and started to flirt with Cynthia right away.

"Cynthia, my darling! I am sinking in an ocean of our love! Just say the word, and it will be do-" Brock was cut off as Croagunk released itself from its ball and firmly grasped Brock's ear. "G-Gah! C-Croagunk…!"

Brock moaned, and Croagunk dragged him away from Cynthia. Cynthia stood rooted in place and blinking. She was shaken out of her stupor by Ash's laugh.

"Same old Croagunk! Too bad Misty's not here yet, or it'd really be nostalgic!"

Brock grumbled after he was released by Croagunk.

"If Misty WAS here, at least I'd have someone to relate to…" Brock pointed at Ash. "… You. We could be in pain together! Anyway… How've you been Ash? You remember to eat and sleep well? Training on your own is one thing, but I'd hate for ya to die of malnutrition! Same goes for your Pokemon!"

Ash laughed and assured his friend.

"I've eaten the recipes ya left for me, don't worry!" Ash nervously rubbed the back of his head and looked embarrassed. "I-I mean the food that the recipes… not the actual… Aw, you know what I mean!"

Everyone in the room but Ash broke into laughter. Ash just crossed his arms and pouted, feeling like a fool. Once the laughter died down, Brock invited everyone into the kitchen and treated them to lunch. And after lunch, the rest of the day was made up of catching up with Ash and vice versa. Research at the lab was going great, and Brock was on his way to becoming a Pokemon Doctor. Mrs. Ketchum busied herself while Ash was off training, and she did her best to keep her mind off of Ash, because she worried endlessly for him when he never called. Ash of course apologized again and again, and Mrs. Ketchum assured her son that it was alright, because he came home, in the end.

After dinner, which Brock made, Tracey and Professor Oak left to return to the lab, and everyone else continued visiting. Eventually, Mrs. Ketchum, Brock, and Cynthia turned in for the night. There was going to be a party tomorrow, and Mrs. Ketchum informed her son that many, many friends would be coming. Among them would be Professors Elm and Birch, May and her family, Dawn, Barry, Paul, and even Flint and Volkner. Though it would be a day of celebration tomorrow, Ash just didn't feel sleepy as he went out for a nighttime stroll through Pallet Town. Pikachu had turned in as well, and so it was just Ash out and about. He didn't know why, but he was anxious. But anxious for what?

It was about 11PM when Ash found himself at the outskirts of Pallet Town. Ash thought that he should turn back, but he didn't. Instead, he found himself moving beyond Pallet Town and onto the route that he had treaded when he started out. Eventually, he found himself at a small cliff overlooking a small stream of water.

"Why did I come here…?" Ash asked himself as he shook himself out of his stupor. It was night, so he didn't quite recognize the place. Though Ash assumed that he had been there before, otherwise he wouldn't have known the way there. Ash reminisced about his first day of travelling, and realization dawned on him.

"This is… where I first met Misty…" Ash muttered. He distinctly remembered falling into a river with Pikachu and being fished out by Misty. The experience was… not exactly pleasant, but it also wasn't horrible at the same time. Pikachu got injured pretty badly later that day, but Ash got to meet his first friend on his journey through Kanto. True, Pikachu 'accidentally' fried Misty's bike, but Ash eventually became grateful for his first companion. She had been there longer with him than anyone else, and she had been fiercely loyal. Well, she still was, but they had been separated for a while now, and Ash missed her.

"That's it…!" Ash muttered to himself. He realized he was anxious to see Misty. It was great seeing Brock, Professor Oak, and his mother again, but Ash felt he was anxious to see Misty. Though he'd never admit that to anyone, or so he thought.

"Ash…?"

Ash whipped around to whoever addressed him. His eyes bulged at meeting the girl he had just been thinking about face to face. She was on her bike on the dirt path and looking at him, while he stood closer to the cliff's edge.

"M-Misty! I thought you weren't gettin' here 'til tomorrow!" Ash exclaimed.

Misty pouted and crossed her arms.

"What? So you're not happy to see me? I have to be around you at a specific time?"

Ash waved his hands defensively in front of him.

"N-No! It's not that! I just… didn't expect you this late at night."

Misty laughed. She got off her bike and stood it against a tree.

"We used to travel and be up a lot later than this, Ash. I just decided I couldn't wait to see you. I didn't expect to see you out here of all places, either!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head and grinned meekly.

"W-Well… I'm only out here 'cause I couldn't sleep. And as crazy as it sounds, I didn't come of my own accord. I just sorta… spaced out and, well, I found myself here. I never thought I'd meet up with ya again at the place where we first met. … Well, close to the place where we first met. I mean, it's down there."

Ash pointed to the place below him. Misty walked over and nodded in recognition.

"Yep… This is definitely the spot. But why'd you wind up here of all places? You miss me that much?" Misty giggled.

Ash blushed and scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah, I think I did… Don't get me wrong, seein' Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, and mom has been great so far! But… I think a part of me wanted to see you, too. But I dunno why."

Misty's heart thumped a little faster when Ash admitted he had wanted to see her. He was still oblivious to love, Misty thought. He had wanted to see HER. Yes, that could just be the affection of a best friend, but Misty liked to think of the possibility of it being more. Still, there was no sense in making an abrupt confession here. Misty knew that would be naïve and dense. Ash would just mistake her 'love' for him as best friend love, and nothing more. She wanted nothing more than for his 'love' for her to be more than when one 'loves' a friend. There was no use in fantasizing over that now, though. Ash had returned home, and Misty was happy. Very happy.

"W-Well… Why don't we go back to your place? It's getting late, and I'd like to sleep tonight… We can talk more tomorrow, though!" Misty smiled.

Ash smiled back.

"Great! We can battle, too!" Ash had a thought, though. He frowned. "But… We don't have anymore spare beds. Brock's taken the guest room, and Cynthia's taken the couch…"

Misty blinked and stuttered.

"C-Cynthia…?"

Ash nodded.

"Yeah, the former Champion of Sinnoh. I thought I'd invite her to Kanto, 'cause she's a friend and she's wanted to go to another region for a while now…"

Misty looked relieved as she smiled again.

"O-Oh… That's nice, Ash. A-Anyway… Why don't I just sleep on the floor? I brought a sleeping bag for old time's sake."

Ash shook his head again and smiled back at Misty.

"Nah. You can take my bed. After all, you're a guest!"

Misty shook her head in response.

"But you've been gone for so long! I'll let you sleep in your own bed, Ash!"

Ash shook his head. Again.

"But I insist! You're a guest! I've got a sleeping bag, too!"

A vein appeared on Misty's forehead.

"I'm sleeping on the floor, Ash, and that's final!"

Ash frowned and narrowed his eyes a little.

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

Misty raised a fist and Ash backed away a little. But then she lowered the fist and smiled a little TOO sweetly.

"Okay, Ash, you can sleep on the floor."

Ash shook his head and sighed while waving his hands defensively again.

"Oh, no! YOU can sleep on the floor, I insist!"

Misty beamed as her trick got a 'positive' result.

"'Kay, Ash! Thanks! You can repay me tomorrow!"

Misty rushed over to her bike and hopped on it. Ash paused and dwelled on their argument. Then he broke into a full fledged sprint to catch up to Misty, as she had pedaled away minutes before Ash had realized he had 'lost' the argument.

"… Mwah! MIIISTY! YOU'RE A GUEST!"

Too bad his scream fell on deaf ears. Or rather, ears that weren't there at all...

**… Well, I think I'll end Part 2 here. It's gonna be fun having those two argue. If it's a little weird for Misty to want to sleep on the floor… Eh, just go with it for now. Next Chapter, when I get around to publishing it, will involve a lot more characters, and not just the ones listed. I wonder if I can keep them all in-character… Did I do okay here, by the way? I didn't reveal Ash's Sinnoh team this Chapter. I may very well do that next Chapter, 'cause it could - should? - have a battle or two. Frankly, I wanted to leave the team up to your guys' interpretation, but I DO want to experiment with battling, and it would be mean to go and 'finish' this fic without making known Ash's latest team in this AU. I've got something to think about, yay...**

** Anyway, Review if you want. The fact I got this written up so soon boggles my mind… But then, I did get ample writing time today… Er… Yesterday. Tonight? Whatever. Hope you all had a Happy Easter! Again, thanks so much for feedback and taking the time to read this! Sorry to say it might be a while before you read another update from me. It might, and it might not. Time will tell…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Wow… Apologies for the wait, everyone, I can't apologize enough, really. I know what you're thinking…probably… 'How long does it take to write a conclusion?' To be honest, I had writer's block on how to end this thing. Even as I write this, I'm not 100% sure how I'm going to end it. Haha. However, I've reached a decision, and have decided to NOT make this as big as I originally intended to. Simply put, another project has had my attention for a while now, and that's going to be big enough as it is. That thing's gonna be over eighty chapters. EIGHTY CHAPTERS. … It's probably for the best, though. A single chapter wouldn't give all the characters I originally intended to include here justice. This thing would have to majorly expand for that to happen. Maybe I'll come back someday and do that. But for now, I think I'll end this thing so you guys don't hate me forever. XD**

** As usual, I own nada. Well, I used to own a bunch of Pokemon cards, and then those went away after I moved… I still own a laptop from which I can watch Pokemon, though. But I haven't seen a full episode beyond Sinnoh, and I didn't watch all that much of that, either. Still, I stay up-to-date with the games. So there. :D**

** Ages are the same as last chapter. On with the chapter…**

The call came early the next morning, before even Mrs. Ketchum was up. With every word that Lucian spoke, more and more dread flooded over Ash. A situation had arisen, and Ash was needed back in Sinnoh immediately. In a few hours, a private jet would be flown in to pick him up, and then Ash would be briefed further on the situation.

"Can't I just come in first thing tomorrow morning…?" Ash asked, voice pleading and quivering.

On the other end, Lucian sighed remorsefully.

"If it were possible, I would gladly postpone your return here, Ash. But this is urgent. Sinnoh needs its Champion, and you are the current holder of the title. As soon as the crisis is over, you are more than welcome to return to your home there and celebrate. But at the moment, I have absolutely no clue as to when this crisis will be over with… It all depends on you, honestly.

Ash said nothing as he held the phone to his ear and sat in his home's empty kitchen. It was too sudden for him, and he just didn't know what to say.

"I know this is sudden, and a lot to take in. But this is the life of a Champion, Ash. It's not always glamorous, and the Champion must make sacrifices for the greater good. If you feel that you're not up for it, we will understand and make Cynthia the Champion once more. However, if you will allow me to speak truthfully, I think you're the better man for the job, Ash. Please dwell on and reach a decision by ten this morning. That is when your ride should arrive. Farewell, Ash."

There was a click on the other end and then a buzzing that signaled that Lucian had hung up. Ash hung up his phone and gently placed his phone on the kitchen table, so as to not disturb anyone from their sleep.

_What am I gonna do…?_

Ash thought to himself. Really? What would he do? On the one hand, he'd become Champion at last, and now he was needed. It was his duty. But on the other, to get there, he had abandoned contact with all his friends for six long years, and now they had this big party planned for his return, and he'd even reconciled with Misty! … Somewhat. She was still a little miffed, but it was MISTY.

… Misty. Ash cringed. She wouldn't like this one bit. She was the angriest of his friends for what he'd thought was the best course of action at the time, and she was the one that he was most worried about, if he up and left like Lucian wanted. Ash didn't want their friendship to break over this; it was fragile enough already because of that one simple mistake of not keeping in touch with anyone. The rest of his family and friends were quicker to forgive, and would probably understand the circumstances. But would Misty? If he decided to give up the title of Champion, would Misty be furious about him neglecting his duties like that?

Standing up, Ash put on his shoes and quietly slipped out of the house. He needed some time to think.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Delia had heard her son get up and had listened to him talking on the phone to Lucian. She didn't know what the situation was, but she was sure that it was important. Ash would come to make the best decision, she just knew it. If he needed to talk, she would listen. Until then, Delia thought it best to let her son clear his head a little.

"So much like his father…" Delia murmured.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

Delia jumped, startled, but turned to Misty, who also seemed to get woken up by Ash.

"Is something wrong, Misty?"

"Did… Ash go out?" Misty asked hesitantly.

Delia nodded affirmatively.

"Yes… Something came up, and Ash just needs to clear his head a little."

"What happened?" Misty questioned tentatively.

Delia shook her head and smiled sadly.

"It's not my place to say. Ash will tell you when he's ready."

At that moment, Misty had a bad feeling…

Ash walked around the neighborhood with hands in his pockets. He wore nothing but his black shirt and blue jeans. Eventually, Ash passed by the Oak Observatory, where he had received his buddy Pikachu, thus officially starting his Pokemon journey.

Ash smiled nervously as he recalled Pikachu's 'electrifying' greeting, and how they really didn't get along until they got to Viridian City. Ash shook his head to clear those memories away. He needed to focus and make a decision. And so Ash walked on.

Ash smiled reminiscently as he walked past the house where Gary grew up. When they were kids, they'd play together constantly, without a care in the world. Gary's parents were never around for Gary when he was young, and so the young prodigy was taken care of by his older sister for much of the time. Ash could somewhat relate, as he never even once saw his father. Ash frowned at that. His mother would rarely bring him up. It wasn't exactly taboo to bring him up, but even Ash could tell that his mom was hesitant to talk about the man. Whenever she spoke of the man, Nagato Ketchum, she had nothing but good things to say. Yet where was he now? Ash hadn't posed that question since he was very young, as it made his mom particularly sad.

Shaking his head to clear his mind once more, Ash ran his right hand through his raven hair and walked on. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to walk around his hometown? All he'd been doing was reminisce, and he really needed to hurry and reach a decision so that he could inform his family and friends.

Stuffing his right hand back in his pocket, Ash hastened his pace. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Just what was he supposed to do?! Duty… or family? Both were very important to Ash, and he hated to choose between the two. Hated it. Normally, he might have accepted that he was needed, and leave it at that. But he'd been away and out of touch with his friends and family for six years, and so that complicated things…

Ash turned at the sound of someone snickering behind him.

"Uh-oh, somebody better call the medics, Ashy-boy is thinking! And before sunrise at that!"

Ash narrowed his eyes. That haughty, arrogant tone…

"Gary?!" Ash yelped in surprise and took a step back from the young man, who was standing a few feet in front of him now.

Gary chuckled. He was dressed in his blue jeans, sweatshirt, and white lab coat, as usual.

"I heard you were in town, Ashy-boy, but never imagined you'd be up before noon! Tch, guess six years really changes a guy, eh?"

Ash simply blinked in astonishment. He and Gary were still about the same height, after six years. And the guy still had a confident aura about him.

"Uh… Yeah." Ash finally found his voice. "But I might not be here very long…"

Gary raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"… Oh? Do tell, Ashy-boy."

… And so Ash filled him in on the phone call, and his dilemma. Gary listened attentively to his rival/friend's problem until the very end.

"I just don't know what to DO, Gary… I haven't seen anyone in six years, and now I'm needed after finally becoming Champion… But I don't wanna just LEAVE… Not without catching up with everyone, at least…"

Once Ash trailed off there, Gary tipped his head back and laughed. And laughed. And laughed some more. Needless to say, it irked Ash.

"WHAT?! This isn't funny, Gary! I gotta leave this morning and-" Ash was cut off as Gary put up his hand and tried to reel himself in from laughing so hard.

"Ashy-boy, there's a reason we don't let you think critically… You're still a dunce! Six years of harsh training really must've rattled whatever brain cells you got left in that empty head of yours!" Gary held up his hand again when Ash spluttered indignantly. "Look. So the reunion's delayed, so what? It's not like you can't stay in touch, Ash! You're acting like you have to be Champion and never contact any of us again. If that were true, would anyone WANT to be Champion of ANYWHERE? And as for the suddenness, well, what can you do? These things don't happen according to your time table. You should've known that being Champion wasn't all about signing autographs and battling the challenger that reached you in the Pokemon League, Ash. It's also serious business, and it's about time you realized that. Your time isn't just yours anymore. You're the strongest Trainer of Sinnoh, so act like it and help out those that need you! Don't be a chicken about it."

Ash grew quieter as Gary's speech dragged on. He brought up valid points on all accounts. Ash wanted to debate with Gary so badly… But then Gary had started calling him by his name, and not his nickname, and that was when Ash realized Gary was being totally serious. That didn't make it easy to accept the decision that he now had to make, however.

"I guess you're right, Gary…" Ash mumbled, visibly deflating.

Gary scoffed at that remark.

"'Course I'm right, Ashy-boy! This is why I'm the Professor, and you're the Champion wannabe!" Gary waved his hand dismissively at Ash's heated glare. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Sheesh. Anything else you're struggling with? I could probably help you with your miserable love life, Ashy-boy."

Gary smirked when Ash's cheeks visibly pinked.

"GARY!"

Gary shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, fine. Call whenever you want my advice, though. You're a terrible thinker, Ashy-boy." Gary wiggled his eyebrows tauntingly. With Ash properly riled up, Gary turned around and raised his right hand in farewell. "Smell ya later, Ashy-boy! Don't worry so much about what Carrot-top will think!"

At those words, Ash realized he would still need to tell Misty that he was leaving later that morning. And contrary to Gary's oh-so-helpful advice, Ash dreaded that upcoming conversation…

"My little baby boy is growing up so fast!"

At least his mom reacted as he thought she would. Ash planned to save informing Misty for last, because she was going to be the most difficult to inform.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry for this…" Ash frowned as his mother tousled his hair playfully.

"Stop apologizing, Ash! Your father wouldn't apologize this much… though he would apologize at least once… Maybe twice, depending on what was going on…

Ash froze up at the mention of his dad. This did not go unnoticed by Delia.

"Yes, your father went on just as many adventures as you, Ash, if not more! Unlike him, though, you accepted the Champion position when he did not. Your father was a wild, untamed spirit that wasn't so easily tethered down… Well, his teacher probably didn't help him in that regard… Those two were always up to mischief, and it was typically up to your father to bail them both out…" Delia smiled pleasantly at the memories as they came naturally. "But never mind about him! I'm happy for you, Ash, I really am. Now, you're going to keep in touch this time, right…?"

Ash nodded solemnly and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah…"

"And you're going to check in on your friends, too?"

"Yeah…"

"And you will change your underwear every day, correct?"

"MOM!" Ash blushed fiercely and look at her embarrassingly.

Delia giggled.

"Just checking, honey."

Brock was next on Ash's talk-to list.

"Huh. Well that's a bummer. At least it was good seeing you again, Ash!" Brock spoke honestly.

Ash could only nod in agreement. He would do everything he could to make sure that this never happened again.

"I'll be sure to give you more recipes before you go. After all, you're still a growing young man, Ash!"

Ash nodded and beamed appreciatively. Ash gave him a thumbs-up.

"I'll call ya at least once a week, Brock!"

Brock only smirked knowingly. It'd be every few days, actually. He knew how bad Ash felt about all this…

"Have you told Misty yet?"

Ash paled and shook his head negatively.

"Um… No. Not yet. But I will."

"Be sure you do, Ash…"

And so, Ash went down his list of people to talk to by giving them phone calls. Once that sizeable list was done and out of the way, Ash went and spoke to Professor Oak.

"Well, I'm sorry to see you go so soon, Ash, but I understand. Did you need me to look after any other Pokemon while you're away, or would you like to swap out some Pokemon…?"

After considering it, Ash told the Professor no and went on his way, thanking him once again for looking after all his Pokemon.

And now it was time for the toughest meeting of them all. Ash debated stalling this until the last minute, but he had a bad feeling about delaying it. And so Ash went to find Misty an hour or so before he had to leave for Sinnoh.

"Mist, could I talk to you for a sec?"

Misty looked up at Ash from the couch she was reclining on and grinned.

"Sure, Ash."

And so Ash told her the situation. And just like he feared, Misty blew up at him.

"WHAT?! You're leaving already?!"

"I'm sorry, Mist, I didn't see this coming at all… You gotta believe me, I'd stay if I could…"

"Oh, I'm SURE, Ash Ketchum…

Yep. Angry Misty all over again. Ash could hardly blame his best friend for stomping out of the room in a huff. And now he felt terrible. Ash knew that he still had to go to Sinnoh, however, no matter how painful it was. It was his duty to help Sinnoh out of this crisis, as Champion of that region. Friends and family came second, regrettably.

Disheartened, Ash started to pack what few things he could for this sudden trip. He would need a few provisions, even if the League had a stock of anything he could possibly need. Ash wasn't quite comfortable utilizing those resources yet.

While her son packed, Delia took it upon herself to calm Misty down in the kitchen. The poor girl was a mix between furious and hysterical, and it saddened the single mother.

"Stupid Ash… He planned this from the very beginning…."

Despite the circumstances, Delia giggled.

"Now that doesn't sound like Ash, does it, Misty?"

Misty snorted derisively. She had her head propped between her two arms as they rested on the table. Her facial expression was nowhere near amused.

"Maybe not the old Ash… But how do we know he stayed the same throughout the six years he was 'training'…?"

Ah. Misty was still bitter about that.

"Misty… I know exactly what you're going through. It's not fun.

Misty blinked in astonishment and looked at Delia with shock evident in her eyes. She allowed the single mother to continue.

"Ash's father would do something similar when he was out on his journeys… I'll admit, he kept in touch, but a few times I had to remind him to do so, because he was so absorbed in his journeys, and he seemed to rarely think of home here. I grew envious a time or two… We were sweethearts, and yet Nagato would occasionally travel with another girl… I was just fine with Konan, because she wasn't interested in Nagato at all and we got along just fine, but there was this one girl in Hoenn that he travelled with that I was suspicious of for a while… She was blind if I remember correctly, and she had a troubled past. Yet Nagato proved me wrong, and our relationship withstood that bumpy patch.

Noticing that the girl didn't recognize either name, Delia waved her hand trivially.

"Well, anyway. The point I'm trying to make is that Ash is his father's son, and there is no doubt in my mind that he won't forget any of us over here. He can be a bit spacey like his father, and single-minded an awful lot, but Ash means well. He doesn't plan to do anything nasty or mean like what you're imagining, but just like his father, Ash tends to be the victim of circumstance. He can't control how his life goes at times, and he makes mistakes at times, but don't we all, Misty?"

Misty wanted to argue, but she couldn't. She, like Delia, knew Ash pretty well. He was single-minded. A lot. And he was a dunce in almost everything else because of it. Throughout their travels together, Ash would only recall owing her a bike AFTER she brought it up time and time again. His memory WAS terrible. Yet Ash was a great friend, and he wouldn't do anything malicious like leading her on like this.

Misty supposed she was just trying to justify her anger towards Ash, but with logic like Delia's, it was very hard to justify that anger. Well, she admitted that she could still be irritated at Ash's stupidity sometimes, and perhaps she could be irritated now, but not ANGRY.

Smiling with relief, Misty stood up and bowed to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ketchum!"

And with that simple thank you, Misty ran off to reconcile with Ash. Delia smiled serenely as she started to prepare Ash a small breakfast. Misty didn't seem to notice that the comparison between them was romantic feelings for Ash and his father, and she didn't deny that she had any such feelings for Ash.

_I'm sure you would approve, dear… _Delia giggled while thinking fondly of Nagato. Then she went back to preparing Ash's breakfast…

Misty walked into Ash's room just as he zipped his backpack closed.

"Ash…" Misty began, but even that simple word made Ash almost leap out of his skin.

"Wah! Don't DO that, Mist!" Ash protested and whipped around, startled.

Misty could only blink in bemusement at his outburst, and then she saw realization dawn in his eyes.

"S-Sorry, Mist… I'm still sorry about having to go like this, but…"

Misty didn't let him finish.

"Ash Ketchum, stop apologizing! Does a Champion apologize profusely for doing what he's supposed to do?!" Sufficiently pleased at witnessing his complete and utter shock at her one-eighty flip in personality, Misty went on, "And you better not forget to call once in a while, mister…"

Ash gulped and did a mock salute, which Misty snorted and giggled at.

"Uh… Yes, ma'am!"

Making their way down the hallway and to the stairs, Ash turned towards Misty.

"You sure you're okay with this? I can always stay here and give up being the Champ if catching up is more important…"

Misty sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Ash. I don't ever want you to contemplate just giving up, got it? That's just not who you are, darn it! Yes, I wanted to catch up. I still do! But I better not wait another six years before you just happen to remember to give us a call…"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I don't plan on any more intense training trips, Mist… Once was enough, and it almost wrecked out friendship. I… I don't wanna do that again. I'll call weekly."

Like Brock, Misty just KNEW these wouldn't be weekly calls. But she dropped the matter and ambled along with Ash in silence.

After a quick breakfast shared with Misty, Brock, and Delia, Ash's ride arrived about ten minutes later. Brock kept his word and gave Ash some more recipes to try out, and Delia gave her son more underwear. Ash could swear she was just doing this to get a laugh out of it and not out of 'concern'.

And now it came to the goodbyes, what Ash had been dreading all morning.

"Remember, Ash: Three square meals per day! I want constant updates on your health!"

Ash sweatdropped at his best friend's mother hen-like attitude, but nodded compliantly.

"I will, Brock! Thanks again, man!" And before his mother could say it, Ash waved his hands bashfully. "And I WILL change you-know-what daily, promise!"

Delia laughed.

"I was just going to say be careful, but I'm glad you're taking that seriously, too!"

Ash shot her a deadpan look while Brock and Misty laughed along with his tormentor. They both knew she would've brought it up if he failed to, and that she derived pleasure from teasing him incessantly about it. Delia picked up Pikachu one more time and rubbed his head affectionately.

"See you later, Pikachu! Take care of Ash for me!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried happily and jumped to Ash's shoulder.

Misty was the last to say goodbye, of course.

"Take care, Ash! And I BETTER hear from you soon, buster!"

Ash rubbed the back of his head lamely, yet nodded compliantly.

"Y-You got it, Mist."

And with that, the group shouted one last goodbye as he got onto the private jet. Ash waved amicably and watched them as the plane took off. He would be gone for who knew how long, but Ash would be thinking of his friends and family a lot more now. Every day if he could help it. Ash knew it was a stupid mistake to abandon contact like that for so long, but now he had a duty to another region as a result, and each of his friends and family made him keep his promise of fulfilling his duties as Champion, no matter how much he wanted to catch up with all of them.

Ash promised to himself that it wouldn't be another six years before he decided to come and visit again, let alone stay in touch with everyone. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice if he could help it, and he would do his family and friends proud as Sinnoh's Champ.

Six years was a long time to wait, but the wait was worth it.

**So yeah, I think I'll end it on this cheesy note. Like I said, someday I may revisit this thing or do up a sequel in which Ash is reunited with all of his friends. But for now, this is the end of Six Years. And I thought I'd leave it on a decidedly neutral note in terms of Romance. Will Ash and Misty end up together after this? That's for you all to decide, really. It's been over fourteen months, apologies again for the wait! Thank you all for the views, alerts, and reviews! I appreciate all of them, and I certainly wouldn't mind your opinions of the conclusion here. This gave me some trouble, as I mentioned, but I at last plowed through the writer's block to come up with this. I tried to keep everyone in-character, but you're going to have to tell me how you think I did in that department. **

** Onto bigger projects for me… And yes, I DID reference this joint project with EliteKessu; managing to vaguely reference all THREE of the protagonists. It's gonna be awesome when we get that thing published, guys. XD Again, thanks so much for everything, guys! Until next time!**


End file.
